Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Flüstergras/Kapitel 22
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Hallo liebe Leute und herzlich willkommen zu einem weiteren Kapitel meines spitzenmäßigen Walkthroughs! Im letzten Kapitel wolltet ihr nur mal kurz bei Kuja vorbeischauen und nach Hilda, der Frau des Großfrosches Cid fragen, stattdessen hat er euch aber nach Strich und Faden verarscht und nebenbei auch noch Eiko entführt. Na, wenn’s ihn glücklich macht… Theoretisch könnten wir jetzt drei Tage warten, bis er wieder angetänzelt kommt und uns anfleht, dass wir das freche Rotzbalg wieder an uns nehmen, aber in der Praxis ist dieser Vogel einfach zu stolz, Eiko wieder herzugeben, und wenn sie noch so lärmend und nervig und vorlaut und lärmend ist. Also müssen wir uns wieder einmal selbst bemühen… Aber was soll’s. Das kriegen wir schon irgendwie hin, also bleibt cool. Wilde Verfolgungsjagd Nachdem ihr das Wüsten-Palais verlassen habt, nehmt ihr automatisch mit der Blauen Narzisse die Verfolgung der Hildegard 1 auf – was total lustig ist, wenn ihr das Schiff irgendwo am Kontinent des Nebels geparkt habt und per Chocobo angereist seid. Das Luftschiff steuert den Verschlossenen Kontinent, den Eiskontinent im Nordwesten an, wo auch ihr an Land geht. Zidane fragt sich, was wohl Kujas Motiv für Eikos Entführung ist, als Cid ihn anquakt, sie könne doch Bestia beschwören. Wir erinnern uns alle mit Schrecken an die Bestia-Extraktion bei Lili und befürchten, dass Kuja nun die Bestia der Rotzgöre extrahieren will. Wenn er bloß wüsste, was Eikos Beschwörungen im Vergleich zu Bahamut und Alexander für ein Plunder sind… Stellt ein Team zusammen, und los geht’s! An folgenden Monstern kann Quina sich halbwegs sattfuttern: Lauft ihr außerdem nordwärts an den Chocobospuren vorbei, könnt ihr einem Phantom begegnen. Sucht danach das Gebäude südwestlich des Anlegeplatzes der ''Blauen Narzisse auf – Esto Gaza! Möglicherweise wart ihr vor zwei Kapiteln schon einmal hier und habt euch an einem Shop voller Mithrilprodukte erfreut, und nun ist dieser Ort sogar einigermaßen storyrelevant. Wahnsinn! Im Inneren des Gebäudes trifft eure Gruppe, ebenso wie Vivi, auf den Priester dieses seiner Aussage zufolge heiligen Ortes. Er beschwert sich, dass hier „Besucher mit Zipfelmützen“ rumgerannt sind, weshalb Zidane nachhakt. Antworten muss er dem Priester aber regelrecht aus der Nase ziehen, sodass es ewig dauert, bis er uns vom Vulkan Gurug erzählt, dessen bisher versiegelten Eingang Kuja wohl geöffnet hat, um mit seinen Leuten und Eiko zu einer Siedlung im Inneren des Vulkans zu gelangen. Dafür war dann wohl der Gurugstein nötig… Wieder dürft ihr ein Team für die weitere Reise zusammenstellen, aber diesmal muss neben Zidane auch Vivi dabei sein, da er ein paar Takte mit den Schwarzmagiern reden muss, die Kuja gehorchen. Geht nach rechts und kauft erstmal den Shop leer. Vor dem Besuch des Wüsten-Palais gab es hier, wie bereits erwähnt, nur Sachen aus Mithril, jetzt aber ist der Laden voller Waffen, die ihr nirgendwo anders bekommt. Sammler sollten hier also unbedingt zuschlagen! Besonders interessant ist der Achtkant, der für den Gurug-Vulkan wie geschaffen ist: Vivi absorbiert mit ihm das Wind-Element, sein Wasser-Zauber wird verstärkt und er lernt damit auch noch Feuga, Eisga und Blitzga! Einfach zu geil, das Ding, das solltet ihr auf jeden Fall anlegen! Das Fegefeuer für Steiner solltet ihr hier aber auf keinen Fall ausrüsten. Wenn ihr dann noch links um das Geschäft herum lauft, findet ihr rechts einen '''Dunkelschweif, falls ihr ihn nicht schon vorher aufgehoben habt. Kehrt zurück zum Priester; wenn ihr Heilung braucht, quatscht ihn an, um euch auszuruhen. Geht dann hinten nach draußen, wo ihr weiter hinten einen Blick auf die Insel des Lichts werfen könnt, von der hier alle reden. Richtig interessant wird dieser Ort aber erst später, weshalb ihr lieber beim Mogry nach rechts und dann durch das große Tor zum Vulkan Gurug geht. Feurio! Ich mag die Musik hier total, und Spielern von Final Fantasy I dürfte sie zudem auch noch bekannt vorkommen. An diesem Ort geht es heiß her, so sind viele Monster hier in der Lage, das Hitze-Element zu absorbieren oder damit via Feuga und diversen anderen Attacken um sich zu schmeißen. Praktischerweise habt ihr Vivi an eurer Seite, der durch Kains Armreif Wasser erlernen und damit ordentlich wehtun kann. Was ihr außerdem haben solltet, ist die Hilfs-Ability Thermometer, da euch einige Gegner in den Glut- und kurioserweise auch in den Frost-Zustand versetzen können. Diese Monster sind übrigens echte Köstlichkeiten für einen gewissen Vielfraß: Betretet zunächst das Haus links und klettert die Leiter hoch. Nehmt den Äther, der versteckt im Schutt liegt, geht dann weiter nach links und dort die Leiter runter, um in der Ecke rechts oben ein Rotkäppchen zu finden. Kehrt dann zum Eingang zurück und lauft rechts ins Haus. Wenn ihr nach rechts zum Ausgang lauft, wird ein Schatten über euren Kopf hinweg huschen – das ist ein ziemlich fieser Gegner, mit dem ihr euch später rumprügeln dürft ._. ''' Ihr kommt an einem Brunnen an, den ihr aber vorerst in Ruhe lasst. Klettert lieber rechts hoch, um einen weiteren Weg zu erreichen, den ihr entlanglauft, bis ihr eine Truhe mit einem '''Goldkäppchen findet. Danach könnt ihr zum Brunnen zurückgehen und dort an einem Seil eine Etage tiefer klettern. Oder rutschen. Oder was auch immer o.O thumb|right|Ich hasse diese Mistviecher, ich hasse sie... Lauft nach rechts, um einen Mogry zu treffen, und untersucht die Ecke rechts unten für einen Dunkelschweif. Haltet euch weiter rechts, bis ihr einen so richtig verrotteten Platz mit zwei Treppen auffindet. Steigt die zwei Treppen hoch und geht dann nach links, um am Ende des Weges einen Gaiakittel zu finden. Wenn ihr euch danach auf den Weg zurück zum Brunnen machen wollt, überfallen euch Feuerdrachen – deren Schatten habt ihr schon über euch hinweg fliegen sehen. Diese Mistviecher, die mich ein wenig an fliegende Rubrum-Drachen erinnern, haben mit Vakuum-Welle einen relativ starken windelementaren Angriff auf dem Kasten und sind somit einer von drei Gründen, warum Vivi den Achtkant tragen sollte. Kehrt nach dem Kampf zum Brunnen zurück und lauft dort nach links. Betretet das Haus, das ihr dort seht, nehmt einen Dämonharnisch aus der Truhe und verlasst das Gebäude wieder. Nehmt nun den Weg neben dem Haus und trefft einen weiteren Mogry, der diesmal auch einen Mog-Shop mit lauter Heilitems führt. Deckt euch bei Bedarf ein und lauft weiter die Treppe hoch zu einem weiteren Gebäude. Hinten an der Wand seht ihr eine Truhe, die ein Elixier enthält, aber wenn ihr auf sie zugeht, stürmt ein Feuerdrache durch die Wand und lässt mich echt JEDES MAL fast zu Tode erschrecken D: Mach das Vieh platt, krallt euch das Elixier und sucht abermals den Brunnen auf. Legt den Hebel links daneben dreimal nach unten, sodass ihr eine Etage weiter nach unten kommt. Nun seid ihr eingeschlossen… Zum Glück fliegen hier ja diese beknackten Feuerdrachen herum, von denen auch mal eben zwei durch die Wand stürmen, wenn ihr ein wenig herum latscht. Ich mache an dieser Stelle immer den Ton aus, weil ich sonst echt noch vom Stuhl falle o.O Bevor ihr weiterlauft, kümmert euch um die Fitness und die Hilfs-Abilitys eurer Leute; alle brauchen Gift und Galle, außerdem sind eure physischen Angreifer mit Exorzismus gut bedient. Vivi könnt ihr dabei ignorieren, da er am nächsten Bosskampf nicht teilnehmen wird. Geht ihr weiter, wird Vivi Eiko entdecken, ebenso wie Kuja, die Schwarzmagier, Zon und Son. Unsere Leute beobachten, wie die traurigen Clowns dieses komische Ritual abhalten, um Eikos Bestia zu extrahieren. Befindet sich Lili nicht in eurem Team, kommt sie nun dazu und beobachtet diese Szene ebenfalls, danach will sie losrennen und Eiko helfen. Zidane hält sie aber davon ab und latscht dann selbst mit seinen Leuten los, um Kuja den nicht vorhandenen Hosenboden zu versohlen, gefolgt von Lili, die sich wohl doch nichts von einem Dieb vorschreiben lassen will. Die Szene wechselt ins Feindeslager, wo wir feststellen, dass die Extraktion fehlgeschlagen ist. Daher kommt es nun, leider zum letzten Mal in diesem Spiel, zu einer die überaus geilen Streitszenen zwischen unseren traurigen Clowns, die sich gegenseitig die Schuld für den Fehlschlag in die Schuhe schieben. Kuja aber interessiert das Ganze gar nicht, nur sollen Zon und Son endlich diese Extraktion auf die Reihe kriegen, damit er Eikos Bestia kontrollieren kann. Die Zwillinge wollen Kuja nun ins Gewissen reden, da Eiko weitere Versuche wahrscheinlich nicht überleben wird, worauf ihr Herr eine gefühlt ewige Rede hält, nur um zu sagen: „Mir doch wurscht.“ Als Zon und Son es also weiter versuchen wollen, erscheint plötzlich Mogu aus Eikos Klamotten, verteidigt das Rotzbalg und weckt es zudem aus ihrer Ohnmacht auf. Die Clowns heulen sich nach diesem, äh, Angriff bei Kuja aus, der anordnet, Mogu zu töten D: Eiko will, dass sich der Mogry hinter ihr versteckt, aber stattdessen erscheint ein merkwürdiges Licht um sie herum, und sie verspricht, immer in Eikos Nähe zu sein. Moment mal, hat Mogu da gerade gesprochen!? Jedenfalls startet nun ein Showkampf, den Eiko allein gegen Zon und Son bestreitet. Sie wendet dabei Terrahoming an und beschwört Mogu, die sich in die Bestia Madhin verwandelt hat und jetzt die Clowns niedermacht! Jer! Der kleine süße Mogry mit dem orangenen Bommel ist jetzt zwar nicht mehr, aber dafür erhalten wir Mogus Haarband, das so ziemlich geilste Accessoire des Spiels, mit dem Eiko die Madhin-Beschwörung erlernen kann. Abgefahren! Das denkt auch Kuja, der meint, Mogu sei in den Trance-Zustand übergegangen, als sie zu Madhin wurde. Dann faselt er irgendein wirres Zeugs darüber, was diesen Zustand wohl hervorruft, belegt Zon und Son mit einem Zauber und macht sich dann vom Acker. Vivi rennt ihm hinterher, um ihm wegen der Sache mit den Schwarzmagiern mal ordentlich die Meinung zu geigen, und auch Zidane und seine Leute wollen ihm folgen, doch die Zwillinge verwickeln sie in einen Kampf. Oder das, was Kuja aus ihnen gemacht hat o.O Danach kehrt Vivi, begleitet von zwei Schwarzmagiern, zurück und wir erfahren, dass Kujas Versprechen an die Zipfelmützen mal wieder nichts als Lüge war, da er ihre Lebenszeit gar nicht verlängern kann D: Vivi ist total verzweifelt und weiß nicht, wie er seinen nun total geknickten Freunden helfen kann. Danach geht er zu ihnen, um einfach bei ihnen zu sein *schnüff* Es wendet sich mal alles zum Guten o.O Plötzlich hört Zidane eine Frauenstimme aus einem Zimmer in der Nähe, das er auch sogleich betritt. Die Dame, die ein total schickes goldenes Kleid trägt, fragt erst, wer die Leute hier eigentlich sind, als sie Lili als Prinzessin Garnet wiedererkennt. Zidane will wissen, woher die Beiden sich kennen, als Cid auf die Frau zuhüpft und laut herausquakt, dass dies seine geliebte Hilda ist! Die erkennt den Großherzog jedoch nicht, da sie ihn ja bekanntermaßen in eine Juckzirpe und nicht in einen Frosch verwandelt hat, doch dann fällt ihr dieser unverkennbare Bart auf. Cid bittet seine Angebetete, nach Lindblum zurückzukehren und ihn wieder in einen Menschen zu verwandeln, aber die Lady ist wegen seines Seitensprunges wohl immer noch ziemlich geladen und verweist ihn auf seine ach so tolle Hildegard 1, die sich nach wie vor in Kujas Besitz befindet. Schnurzegal, für den Herzog zählt nur noch seine Hilda. Wie romantisch :) Und so finden wir uns alle im Schloss Lindblum wieder… Also, ich weiß ja nicht so recht, aber irgendwie ist mir diese Frau auf Anhieb sympathisch… Am Ende verzeiht sie Cid aber doch und verwandelt ihn wieder in einen Menschen zurück. Das Quaken und Zirpen kann er aber doch noch nicht seinlassen… Nach einer Mütze voll Schlaf wird Zidane liebevoll von Lili geweckt… die sich leider als lindblumscher Soldat herausstellt. Hilda erwartet ihn im Konferenzraum, welcher unser nächstes Ziel ist. Als Zidane dort ankommt, wundert er sich erst einmal über diesen Opa vor dem Thron, der angeblich Großherzog Cid sein soll, was Monkeyman aber scheinbar erst wirklich glaubt, als der Mann plötzlich seine Sätze mit „quak“ beendet. Es ist einfach zu herrlich, aber jetzt gilt es, mal kurz ernst zu werden, da Hilda aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern will: es geht um all das Zeugs, mit dem Kuja sie zugeschwafelt hat, ohne dass sie es eigentlich wissen wollte. Vorher fällt Steiner aber auf, dass Lili mal wieder nicht da ist, weshalb er sie suchen geht, außerdem erwähnt Cid, dass er bald die Hildegard 3 fertiggestellt hat, mit der wir uns dann auf die Suche nach dem ollen Halunken machen können. Dann wird Hilda das Wort erteilt, und sie verrät uns das, was der aufmerksame Spieler sich schon lange selbst zusammenreimen konnte: Kuja ist ein Außerirdischer o.O Damdaaaam! Er kommt vom Planeten Terra, über den wir in Oeil Vert einiges in Erfahrung bringen konnten, und benutzt unseren Planeten Gaia, um an große Macht zu gelangen. Das ist ja mal ganz was Neues. Mittendrin platzt uns das ATE Generalmobilmachung rein, in dem Steiner bei seiner Suche nach Lili Unterstützung von der Tantalus-Bande erhält. Nach dem ATE plant die Bande, nach Terra zu reisen, in der Hoffnung, dort etwas über Kuja in Erfahrung bringen zu können. Angeblich soll man von der Insel des Lichts aus dorthin gelangen, aber zunächst muss man irgendein Siegel brechen, das den Weg nach Terra verschließt. Der Schlüssel wiederum, mit dem das Siegel gebrochen werden kann, befindet sich in einem namenlosen Schloss im Norden des Vergessenen Kontinents, nach dem der Abenteurer Ipsen mal gesucht hat, weshalb man diesen Ort die Alte Hochburg Ipsen nennt. Dann schneit schon wieder ein ATE herein: An die Arbeit! zeigt Cid in der Werft des Schlosses, in der auf Hochtouren am Bau der Hildegard 3 gearbeitet wird. Dafür sollen auch Bauteile der Blauen Narzisse verwendet werden, weshalb wir mit unserer Suche nach der Burg bis zur Fertigstellung des Luftschiffes warten müssen. Übrigens, habt ihr eine Ahnung, warum Kuja Hilda all dieses Zeugs erzählt hat? Hilda glaubt, dass er schlicht keine Gefahr in ihr sah, aber wenn man bedenkt, dass er uns bisher irgendwie immer einen Schritt voraus war… Wo das nur wieder hinführen mag… Wir sollten vielleicht doch besser zu Hause bleiben o.O Schließlich platzt Steiner in den Konferenzraum und schreit heraus, dass Lili in ganz Lindblum nicht gefunden werden konnte. Zidane glaubt zu wissen, wo sie also sein könnte, und bricht mal eben dorthin auf. Die Szene wechselt danach nach Alexandria, wo die Tantalus-Leute abermals alles nach Lili absuchen, doch wieder vergeblich. Zidane sitzt derweil am Bootssteg und überlegt, wo sich das Mädel denn bitte sonst rumtreiben könnte, wenn nicht in Lindblum oder Alexandria, als Bark zu ihm stößt und meint, er habe „die Dings“ getroffen. Wer das wohl wieder ist…? Zidane und Bark gehen dann zum Hafen, wo „die Dings“ rumlaufen soll, und tatsächlich trifft Monkeyman nach einigem Hin und Her auf *Trommelwirbel* Beatrix! Jer, sie lebt noch! Es kommt zu einem Gespräch zwischen den Beiden, in dem Beatrix erwähnt, dass die verschollene Lili ganz sicher „dort“ ist. Zidane soll diesen Ort aufsuchen, und wenn er Lili dort trifft, soll er ihr einige gute Worte von Beatrix übermitteln und ihr einen Edelstein überreichen, den die Generälin ihm auf den Weg gibt – es ist ein Garnet, mit dem Lili die Bahamut-Beschwörung erlernen kann. Danach besucht er das Grab der Königin Brane, an dem er tatsächlich Lili trifft, und es kommt noch besser: Sie spricht wieder! Heute regnet es regelrecht gute Nachrichten ^^ Sie erzählt, wie sie über alles Mögliche nachgedacht hat und wie sie zu dem Schluss gekommen ist, dass sie noch nicht bereit ist, Alexandria zu regieren. Daher möchte sie noch ein wenig mit uns herumreisen. Öhm, gerne!? Daraufhin überreicht Zidane ihr den Garnet und redet ihr gut zu. Ich weiß ja nicht wieso, aber immer, wenn Zidane mit irgendwelchen Metaphern und Vergleichen ankommt, wirkt das auf mich total lächerlich o.O Er ist wohl einfach nicht der Typ für sowas. Jedenfalls borgt Lili sich nun Zidanes Liliendolch aus… Was hat sie denn jetzt schon wieder vor? Sie wird doch nicht etwa…? *schreiend im Kreis renn* … … …Nein, sie schneidet sich nur die Haare kurz. Puh! Damit sieht sie auch noch sehr viel hübscher aus, die kurzen Haare stehen ihr viel besser, wenn ihr mich fragt. Nach dieser Szene befinden wir uns endlich an Bord der inzwischen fertiggestellten Hildegard 3, wo Eiko und Steiner erstmal total schockiert über den neuen Haarschnitt der Prinzessin sind, anstatt sich mal darüber zu freuen, dass Lili wieder spricht (und somit auch ihre Defizite im Kampf passé sind). Nun kann es aber endlich losgehen! Die Matrosin Elin, die das Luftschiff steuert, erzählt euch was zum Autopiloten, während sich ein anderer Matrose als Anlaufstelle für die Änderung der Teamaufstellung meldet. Bevor ihr aber irgendwohin fliegt, landet ihr erstmal wieder in Lindblum, nur um sofort wieder auf die Brücke der Hildegard 3 zu gehen. Ihr trefft auf dem Weg dorthin auf Elin, die sich an irgendeiner Luke zu schaffen gemacht hat. Untersucht diese, und ihr findet ein Elixier. Und im nächsten Kapitel gibt es noch mehr von diesem optionalen Krempel :) Flüstergras‘ Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *Gurugu Volcano *The Heart Of Melting Magic ;Außerdem… *FFI – Gurugu Volcano *FFIV – Theme Of Love « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFIX)